1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular door lock control apparatus that unlocks a door lock mechanism by using a key having a transmitter on a door key cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional door key cylinder which is disposed in a door of a vehicle is directly connected to a door lock device. Thus, an operating force applied to the door key cylinder is directly transmitted to the door lock device. Therefore, the conventional vehicular door lock system has the disadvantage of being susceptible to improper unlocking operations performed on the door key cylinder. For example, the door lock device can be improperly unlocked by using a mechanically duplicated key or a lockpick on the door key cylinder. The door lock mechanism can also be improperly unlocked by breaking the key cylinder using a screw driver or similar apparatus.